


Klaine Advent 2013

by happylittlebumblebee



Category: Glee
Genre: klaineadvent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylittlebumblebee/pseuds/happylittlebumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles, one each day for advent based on a different prompt word. All will be Kurt and Blaine but not necessarily related. I might do a couple in the TIA Verse ;). Day 1: artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent 2013

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Klaine Advent Challenge on tumblr. The goal is to write at least 100 words each day based around a new prompt word. 
> 
> Just a bit of fun to work the writing muscles each day :). 
> 
> (I will add a rating and/or warning before each chapter as applicable).
> 
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None

Kurt blinked. “Wow,” he said, eyes wide as he stared down at the paper that had been shoved unceremoniously into his hands by his daughter, now looking up at him expectantly. “That’s-,  _wow._ ”

The warm arms of his husband wound around his waist from behind. Kurt leant back into the familiar warmth as Blaine peered over Kurt’s shoulder at the drawing. 

There was a moment of silence as Blaine took it in.

“What is it?” he whispered after a moment into Kurt’s ear.

“No idea,” Kurt said out of the corner of his mouth. He tore his eyes away from the twisting lines of colour to meet his daughter’s bright blue eyes, “It’s beautiful, sweetie, I really like your, um, use of colour here. Very bold. Very  _de Kooning_  of you.”

She narrowed her eyes at him for a second and Kurt gave her a winning smile. She gave a small nod of approval at his praise and turned to Blaine.

“Daddy?”

Blaine cleared his throat and looked closer at the drawing. Kurt turned his head away, trying to hide the smile tugging at his lips.

“What, um,” Blaine said, “What is it, exactly?”

“Oooh,” Kurt sang under his breath. “Mistake.”

Georgina gave Blaine a long-suffering look. “Daddy. It’s you two .”

“God, Daddy,” Kurt nudged Blaine. “How did you not get that?” 

Blaine huffed. “Where’s my head?”

Georgina rolled her eyes. “You don’t have a head.”

“Oh.” Blaine blinked. “I don’t?”

“No, this is you as  _colour_ ,” she said. “It’s called abstract art, Daddy.”  

Kurt bit his lip against the bubble of laughter that threatened to escape. 

“It’s wonderful, Georgie” Blaine said earnestly. “Why don’t you go put it on Grandpa’s fridge? Then we can show it off to everyone later.”

She beamed up at them, took the drawing from Kurt and scampered off to the kitchen.

“How did we get such an adorably pretentious artist as a daughter?” Kurt mused. 

The crumple of a newspaper folding in half sounded from the armchair in the corner, revealing Burt, eyebrows raised at the both of them. “Yeah, where on earth did she get that?”

Kurt and Blaine frowned in confusion. 

Blaine leant into Kurt and whispered, “What does he mean?”


End file.
